Un-Valentine's Day
' Un-Valentine's Day '''is the eleventh episode of the second season of [[The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh|''The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh]]. Plot To try and avoid the out of control card-giving that happened the previous year, Rabbit decided to cancel Valentine's day and makes everyone in the Hundred Acre Wood promise not to send even a single card. It's all going well enough until someone gives Pooh a valentine anonymously, which starts everyone off sending valentines again. Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Tigger, Owl and Gopher decide that it was Christopher Robin who gave the original valentine, and they decide to create an enormous "real life valentine" to show their appreciation. Full Synopsis It's that time of year again, and Rabbit holds a meeting to decide how to avoid a repeat of the "terrible fiasco" that was last year's Valentine's day. Pooh had been giving out so many cards that Gopher's tunnels were plugge d up and Tigger couldn't find his own house. Since Pooh doesn't understand the gravity of the situation, Rabbit decides the only option left is to cancel Valentine's day completely, and he makes everyone at the meeting promise not to give out even a single card. A short while later, Pooh answers a knock on his door to find an anonymous valentine gift of a pot of honey. He decides that it must have been Piglet who gave him the gift, and walks off to give Piglet one in return. When Piglet gets the gift from Pooh, he feels very ungrateful since he wasn't actually the one who gave Pooh a valentine, and decides to bake him a cake as a thank-you valentine. After baking the cake, he runs out to deliver it to Pooh as fast as possible, but runs into Tigger on the way. In suprise and fear of Rabbit finding out about the valentine, he throws the cake high into the air, where it lands on Owl, who initially thinks that the cake is snow. When he realizes it's a cake, with "Frum Piglet" written in icing, he thinks Piglet gave him a valentine and goes to give him one in return, "in secret of course". Owl accidentaly knocks the cake out of his tree and it lands on Tigger, who thinks it is a gift from Owl since there's a feather stuck in it. A chain reaction is started with everyone giving eachother valentines in secret, with Pooh, dressed as a giant mailbox, acting as the delivery centre. Rabbit finds out about the gift-giving and holds another meeting to find out who was responsible. They decide that it was Christopher Robin since he didn't know about the cancellation in the first place, and decide to make a play to present to him as a "real life valentine" from all of them. They plan and rehearse the play, with Pooh and Kenga acting as a couple in love, Piglet acting as cupid, Gopher and Roo as the orchestra, and Tigger doing the "specialty fects". They present the play to Christopher Robin a short while later, but everything goes wrong, with Piglet swinging from a rope all over the stage while forgetting his line, a giant fan being turned on and blowing everything away, and finally with Tigger doing the "grand finale" by blowing up a bunch of TNT and basketballs. Christopher Robin thinks it was a huge success, calling it "the greatest comedy ever", and reveals that he wasn't the one who gave the original valentine to Pooh by giving them all valentines then. On their way home, Piglet and Pooh run into Eeyore, and it's revealed that Eeyore was the one who gave the original valentine, inspired by how Pooh "got everybody running around, all excited like, showing how much they cared for each other". He wanted to do the same kind of thing, but says that "An Eeyore never really could, mind you". The episode ends with Piglet saying "Oh, but you did, Eeyore!". Quotes﻿ *'Eeyore - '"I remembered the way Pooh got everybody running around, all excited-like...showing how much they cared for each other...made me wish that I could do that...not that an Eeyore ever really could, mind you." *'Owl - '"I say, how strange for snow to fall on such a clear day...especially warm, sweet snow...with raspberry hearts." Trivia *This is one of the few 23 minutes long episodes of the series (which makes it a half-hour episode due to commercial breaks in most airings). Most episodes are only 11 minutes and a half long and are aired in pairs. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes